1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to garments for emergency responders such as firefighters, and, in particular, to a coat for responders potentially exposed to chemical and/or biological hazards.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The field of the emergency response has become broader and of greater importance in the past several years. Emergency responders, such as firefighters, EMTs, policemen, civil defense workers and defense workers now need to be prepared for hazards beyond fires, floods, and conventional warfare. Firefighters can be well protected against flame, heat and water by firefighter apparel that includes waterproof and thermal layers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,332 to Snedeker, which is incorporated by reference herein. Responders may now need to respond to incidents where it is important to be protected not only against flame, heat and water, but against toxic chemicals, chemical warfare agents and biological pathogens. These hazardous substances may be present in the form of solids, liquids, aerosols, vapors or gases and therefore may bypass the protection provided by conventional firefighter apparel that is typically designed to protect against flame, heat, and water.